Xmen: Reality Check Movie vs Comic
by The Odd Little Turtle
Summary: Somehow Colossus from 616-Earth Comicverse ends up on the Movieverse Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters’ lawn. Thinking him a threat to Kitty his Katya , the younger Rasputin powers up and faces off with his older, reality travelling self.


X-men: Reality Check (Movie vs. Comics)

By the Odd Little Turtle Named Froggie

(Having a bout of writers' block on The Warrior with No Name… sigh…

Full Synopsis: X-men Movieverse versus X-men Comicverse: Somehow Colossus from 616-Earth (Comicverse) ends up on the Movieverse Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' lawn. Fifteen-year-old Kitty Pryde, who has just finished up her last mission (whatever that may be), finds hi wandering the grounds wondering how he got home from the Breakworld. Kitty doesn't know what a Breakworld is or why there is a decidedly older version of her new boyfriend on the grounds. She's talking to the older Colossus when his younger counterpart finds them. Thinking him a threat to Kitty (his Katya), the younger Rasputin powers up and faces off with his older, reality travelling self. One shot. Not continuing it.

These are not my characters. They are owned by someone with much more money than I have… )

#

"Be careful, Katya!" the younger Colossus said, his skin transforming into organic steel. Before Kitty Pryde could think, "Oo shiny," Peter charged towards the older man. Kitty wondered if the older version of Peter was a mutant. He'd said that he'd come from a different reality altogether and in it, she'd been twenty-two, almost twenty-three.

"Peter, wait!" she yelled, stepping in front of Peter's older version without thinking, "Amp down!"

The two Peter Rasputins bellowed simultaneously, "Katya!" The younger quickly reverted to skin. He couldn't halt his momentum fast enough and plowed right through her intangible form as she phased just in the nick of time, realizing her mistake not a moment too soon. The younger Colossus collided with the older Colossus in a tangle of appendages and muscles.

"Well, she got you to revert from changeform," the older Piotr Rasputin said with a chuckle in Russian. "I see you are just as whipped by this Katya as I am my own."

The younger man flushed bright red and disengaged his "opponent". "I thought you meant to harm her," he said, returning the comments in his native tongue.

"I would never harm Katya. Yours or mine. She is very special." The older man's crystal blue eyes were sad, withdrawn.

The younger nodded. Then got smacked in the back of the head by the object of their conversation.

"Dumbass," she admonished. "I can walk through stuff. Duh. I wasn't in any danger."

"I'm sorry," Peter said, blushing furiously at his girlfriend, reaching back to rub the back of his head where she'd whopped him. He wondered if she had hurt her hand.

"And I'm a ninja," she continued as if he'd never spoken. Peter helped his older self to stand as she continued her angry monologue. "Mr. Logan is giving Rogue and me ninjitsu training. He says we've mastered stealth and are really good at kicking his ass. So, if I can take on the Wolverine, I'm sure I can take on your older self."

"I have no doubt that you can, Katya," the older one agreed. "You are very scary at times. This, of course, is a good thing." To his younger self he asked quietly in Russian, "How long have you two been together?"

Kitty couldn't help but grin at the expression on Peter's face when the older man asked him a question in Russian. He looked positively mortified, his face turning beet red. And he stuttered a reply also in Russian. "I…uh…we… two weeks."

His older self wore a bemused expression and nodded sagely. "Just do everything she says, and you will be fine." As an afterthought, he added, "Avoid pretty alien healers, don't go to any bar with Logan, and don't have sex with Katya until she's no longer considered 'Jail Bait' in the United States."

Kitty, who only knew a few Russian words, understood very little of their conversation. Her boyfriend looked like he'd rather fight Wolverine or go up against Juggernaut than converse with his reality-hopping counterpart. She managed to catch "pretty", "bar", "Logan", "sex", "Katya", and "United States". What on Earth were they talking about? Peter was almost purple from blushing so hard.

His older self—Pete, she determined, calling him Mr. Rasputin would be oh, so uncomfortable—turned towards her. When he spoke, it was in English, his thick accent glazing his words like honey. She'd always liked Peter's accent and hearing it from Pete made her knees mushy.

"Katya, I need to speak with Professor Xavier, if he's available."

Kitty's heart plummeted to her shoes, her brown eyes suddenly very interested in a rock near Pete's foot. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rasputin, sir, Professor Xavier isn't with us anymore." So much for calling him Pete. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Dr. Grey killed him." Peter took over when he saw tears well up in his Katya's eyes. "And Mr. Summers. Wolverine's healing factor was the only thing that saved him and he was able to kill Dr. Grey."

"An evil force took over Dr. Grey's mind—" Kitty started, wiping the tears from her face.

"Phoenix," Pete said sadly. "She is dead in my reality as well. Scott—Mr. Summers and the Professor are very much alive though. In my reality." He sighed heavily wondering how he was going to get home. "May I please speak with the current head master?" He hoped it wasn't Emma Frost.

"Ms. Munroe," Kitty supplied.

"Katya, I will take him," Peter told her, "Ms. Munroe will ask why you were out here."

Kitty flushed and nodded quickly. She had come out here to meet Peter and make out under the bushes. Their "spot" was only a few yards away. Pete chuckled and both Kitty and Peter turned as red as beets.

"It's not like that," Peter defended. Kitty slapped her forehead with her hand and groaned.

"You doof," she lamented. "He's you. He probably knows where all our spots are."

Pete chuckled, counting off with his fingers. "Da. The attic, just past this clearing, the tree near the cliff, the bush by Breakstone lake, the boat house, the pool house, the girl's bathroom, the carriage house, the Danger Room—"

"Danger Room?" Kitty asked, her interest piqued. They hadn't tried that one yet. Or the girls' bathroom.

#

Finis. Comments welcomed. :)


End file.
